<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colour: Blue by siobhrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010931">Colour: Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag'>siobhrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colours [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing Clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just needed a bit of comfort when Severus was away for work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Colours [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colour: Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed.</p>
<p>Requested by Nocturnalfaerie.<br/>The pyjama stealing didn’t quite fit in that one, so I’ll save it for another story, if you don’t mind. ^_^"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seemed that Harry acquired a new habit; not a bad one, but rather an amusing one.</p>
<p>Though it was not the first time Severus saw Harry do something like that, it always brought smile to his face. Just like now, as Severus stepped out of the hearth and saw his young lover sleeping on the living room sofa – wearing one of Severus’ sweaters. </p>
<p>The weather wasn’t anywhere near cold so as to require a sweater, but Harry’s way of thinking was still a bit of a mystery to Severus – taking his silk dress shirt in the middle of winter and his sweater in the middle of summer; the boy was a complete wonder.</p>
<p>Severus walked quietly to the sofa and knelt in front of it. He took Harry’s skewed glasses off and brushed a few stray locks from his forehead. The boy didn’t stir. Severus caressed Harry’s face lightly, outlining his eyebrows, tracing his fingers along Harry’s jaw, and brushing his fingertips against Harry’s slightly parted lips.</p>
<p>His hand went lower, to Harry’s neck. The deep blue sweater that Harry obviously nicked from Severus’ wardrobe was too big for him, as Severus was considerably taller and broader in the shoulders. Where on Severus the garment’s neckline would be perfectly in place, on Harry’s slighter form it hung low, revealing his clavicles and the delicate dimple between them.</p>
<p>Severus smiled. Whenever he kissed this soft spot, Harry would shiver with pleasure. Severus proceeded to do just that. Harry didn’t exactly shiver, but he smiled in his sleep and mumbled something, unconsciously turning to face Severus. </p>
<p>Severus cupped Harry cheek and kissed the still smiling lips. In a moment Harry kissed back lazily, and in another moment his eyes opened. Without breaking the kiss Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and brought them man down on his chest.<br/>“Enjoying your afternoon nap, are we, Mr. Potter?” Severus was the first one to break their kiss.</p>
<p>Harry’s responding smile was worth the Cheshire Cat. “I was actually waiting for you to come home.”</p>
<p>“I hope you weren’t exhausted by this tedious task – lying on the sofa for two whole days.” Severus lowered his face to Harry’s neck and kissed that spot just behind the younger man’s ear. </p>
<p>Harry snorted and pulled at Severus’ hair lightly. “I didn’t! I did some useful things, you know.” He buried his fingers deep into Severus’ thick locks and the man shivered with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Useful things like stealing my clothes, again.” Severus eyed his sweater with a smirk.</p>
<p>“I didn’t steal it, I borrowed it. You can have it back anytime.”</p>
<p>Severus rubbed Harry’s exposed neck with his nose. “Tell me, Mr. Potter, what is that thing with you and my clothes?”</p>
<p>Harry shrugged. “They smell like you. When you’re gone for days they help me pass away the time.” Harry blushed and freed his hands from Severus’ hair to caress his face.</p>
<p>Indeed, Severus’ job at his potions shop sometimes required him to be absent for several days in a row – to collect some rare ingredients or attend to some complicated potion. He didn’t want to bring his work to their home – it would take away the time he could spend with Harry; and some potions were plain dangerous and poisonous to keep around the house. He rather preferred to spend several days away, and then have the rest of the week uninterrupted, with Harry. </p>
<p>Severus turned his face into Harry’s palm and kissed the warm skin. “Why the sweater, though? It’s the middle of the summer. Surely one of the shirts would be better suited for the season.”</p>
<p>Harry laughed. “Yeah, definitely. But it was so soft and cuddly I couldn’t help it.” Harry giggled at Severus’ appalled expression. No one ever accused Severus Snape of owning a cuddly piece of clothing. He kissed Harry’s palm again. The boy must have gone through his entire wardrobe to get this particular piece of clothes, as it definitely wasn’t Severus’ most worn garment. </p>
<p>But he could understand Harry’s need for comfort. To tell the truth, Severus was the same. He would never admit that to Harry, but he also had some of Harry’s possessions on himself when he was going away. None of Harry’s clothes would fit him and taking something else would be too obvious, so on one occasion Severus took one of Harry’s belts. </p>
<p>The leather was already worn, and he heard Harry talking aloud to himself about giving the thing to the elves. So Severus picked it up, restored it as best he could with some potions and spells and got to wearing it every day. No one except Harry was privy to the task of undoing the accessory, so Severus wasn’t worried that someone would see him wear something so old; and truly, Harry’s worn belt wasn’t the worst thing he has worn in his life. And Harry didn’t even notice that Severus was wearing something that had belonged to him.</p>
<p>When Harry’s fingers reached his lips, Severus gently nipped on them. Harry laughed, and Severus could help but smile with him. He slid his hands down Harry’s torso to the hem of the sweater. “You did mention I could have it back whenever I wanted, didn’t you, Mr. Potter?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, sure. It’s yours, after all.” Harry answered, bewildered, not catching the undertone Severus’ question had. But Severus wasn’t discouraged; he knew that sometimes Harry needed a more direct approach to words and actions. </p>
<p>“Then how about now?” Severus’ hands slid under the hem of the sweater which almost reached Harry’s knees and slowly went up to the waistband of Harry’s jeans.</p>
<p>“Sure, but why would... Oh.” Harry finally caught what Severus was hinting at and smiled. “Absolutely.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.” With a grin Severus settled more comfortably on the sofa between Harry’s legs and proceeded to unpeel the sweated from Harry’s lithe body. For the next few days Harry would have no need to wear Severus’ clothes, or any clothes at all for that matter, as he would have the man himself at his full disposal.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>